<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isikhathi Sesifikile by santigold96</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592448">Isikhathi Sesifikile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96'>santigold96</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubambisana Okuncane [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Chinuk Wawa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:27:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26592448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ukubambisana Okuncane [14]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913647</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isikhathi Sesifikile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>UJaime Lannister wayejuluke emanzi nte, ngenxa yezizathu ezithile, okwakungaqondakali futhi kuyindida kuye, njengoba wayezihlalela yedwa ebhentshini phakathi kwamakamelo okwakhiwa okushisayo, elinde… okuthile. UJaime Lannister akazange aqonde; UJaime Lannister wayengenalo uvalo - wayeyikota elihle kakhulu elihamba phambili kulesi sikole esibi esake sabonwa, ngokwemvelo! UJaime Lannister akazange athuke. Ubheke phansi ezinyaweni zakhe ezifihliwe, ehambisa isandla ngezinwele zakhe zegolide eziphazamisayo futhi eshintsha, ebubula. Imidlalo yokuqala yesizini yayihlala iqinisekisiwe ukuthi izokwethusa - kwabanye, kunjalo. Akukho lutho olwasabisa uJaime Lannister. UJaime Lannister wesabisa abantu.</p><p>Ngenkathi amanye amalungu eqembu ebephumile, eqhutshwa umqeqeshi osemncane ongcono kunabo bonke owake wabona uWesteros High - uBarry Stan Selmy, wayenikezwe isikhathi sokuhlala emuva bese ephefumula - phela wayengomunye abadlali bezinkanyezi; kungakhishwa yena (futhi noma ngabe wayengeyena, wayenguJaime Lannister; lokho kwakusho ukuthi imithetho ethile yayingasebenzi kuye.) Ngakho-ke, wasukuma wavala amehlo akhe, waphefumula isikhashana. Ngaphandle kwegumbi lokushintshela, ngale kwehholo, wezwa ukumemeza kukaLyanna Stark, ebhola iqembu lentombazane; bazobe bedlala umdlalo wesibili, ngemuva kwesidlo sasemini. Yize kunjalo, ibhodi labo labaholi lalinakho konke ukukwenza nokuthi iqembu labafana lalizwana kangakanani. Futhi uLyanna Stark wayezobabulala bonke uma benza amantombazane akhe abukeke kabi.</p><p>Yize mhlawumbe, uma benze kabi, bekungaphinwa kuLyanna fucking Stark noma kunjalo, ngokuzitholela ngephutha ekhanda likaRobert Baratheon. Yikuphi okungaholela ezingxabanweni phakathi kukaRhaegar noRobert - uLyanna noCersei ngokusobala babethanda uRhaegar kunomuntu ohluphekayo. UJaime kade aqagela ukuthi uRobert noCersei baqedile ngemuva kokuthi uCersei azame ukuqabula uRhaegar esidlweni sasebusuku ngalobo busuku. Futhi, ngokufana nomdlalo, bekungeke kumsize uRobert, uRhaegar noma uLyanna ukuthi abe noCersei Uqobo azenzele mayelana (prancing prat) phezulu kwephiramidi ephethe ipom-pom.</p><p>Ngakho-ke wahlahla amehlo akhe ukuze azizuzise yena, wafaka izandla zakhe ephaketheni lekhethimula lakhe elibomvu likaWesteros Dragons, waphuthazela ukhiye wakhe wokukhiya. Lapho iminwe yakhe ingakwazi ukuvala insimbi ebandayo, waphinda futhi lapho edubula ephaketheni lakhe, waqala ukukhathazeka, futhi kakhulu, futhi, isisu siwisa futhi ngandlela thile sibhebhethekisa isando senhliziyo yakhe eboshiwe.</p><p>Ezibuza (futhi ebeka wonke amathemba akhe kulokho kumangala) ukuthi mhlawumbe uzovula yini ilokhi kusenesikhathi bese eshiya okhiye kwenye indawo, uJaime washesha ukuzama ukuvula ilokhi yakhe ekhiywe ngokuqinile. Awu kuhle. USelmy, uRhaegar noLyanna bazozama ukungibulala (angathanda ukubabona bezama.). Yebo, empeleni bekuyindlela enhle kakhulu enegazi yokufaka amasonto ambalwa ngokulingana.</p><p>UJaime Lannister ushaye umnyango wezikhiye ngawo wonke amandla akhe (omkhulu, uma ebecabanga kanjalo) futhi wagcina efake isifaca ekhabetheni lakhe eliyigugu kanye nokuqaqamba okukhulu kwesibhakela. Isisu manje esizulazula kokunye ngaphandle kwezinzwa, uJaime uphume ngomnyango wegumbi lokukhiya, wabheka ngokunganaki ewashini elenga, elibamba ukufa kwakhe, ephaseji - umdlalo bekufanele uqale ngemizuzu eyishumi nanhlanu. O, izihogo eziyisikhombisa ezinegazi.</p><p>Ehamba ngejubane ezansi ne-corridor ekhanyiswe nge-fluorescent web, uJaime washibilika wama phambi kwehhovisi lomqeqeshi, mhlawumbe eqinisa wonke amathemba akhe ethubeni lokukhuluma ngendlela yokuboleka i-Dragon kit yomunye umuntu, enye ye-subs mhlawumbe, noma okunye, noma yini. UTyrion, yize ayenziwa kakhulu futhi enekhono, wayengeyena kuphela uLannister owayekwazi ukuzikhulumela ngaphandle kwenkinga. (U-Tyrion nokho wayengumuntu owayenziwa kakhulu futhi enekhono ngoba akazange avumele ukuzikhukhumeza nokukhuphula ukuzethemba ukuthi kuminyanise ukuqhubeka kwakhe - hhayi ukuthi uJaime wake wakwenza lokho, yebo… Wayezosebenzisa amagama ezikhali uma kufanele.) Amathuba okukhuluma noSelmy ngasese baphihlika. USelmy, vele, ubephuma enikeza abanye uhlobo oluthile lwenkulumo ekhulunywayo, ngokungangabazeki.</p><p>Kepha cha, uSelmy, uStark, uTargaryen - bazoba nokulingana uma bethola ukuthi uJaime ulahlekelwe okhiye bakhe bokukhiya, okhiye bekhiya eydijithali kunokuba abe nomfaniswano wakhe kuphela. (Okungukuthi, uyazi, inkinga yabo, ngaphandle kokuthi wayezoba sezingeni lokudubula. Wayekade esentanjeni yokudubula futhi waphila.) bekhathazekile ngokuthi mhlawumbe angakhishwa eqenjini.) (Kepha wayenguJaime edidizela uLannister, yingakho egolide.) Bese kuthi, izwi elincane elinelukuluku ngemuva kwekhanda lakhe lithumele umcabango onentshisekelo (kunalokho, othukuthele).</p><p>Bekuzokwenzekani ukube ubengalahlekelwanga yibo.</p><p>Ngemuva kwalokho kwehla kuye, kwaqaphela ukuvala izindlebe futhi kucace futhi kunengqondo; wayazi kahle ukuthi ngubani owayezokweba, ukumenzela amahloni nje, ukumbeka phansi. Futhi uJaime waphinde wagijima, enomswakama wezinwele zegolide futhi engahlelekile kahle, abaqeqeshi bekhala kufulethi elipholishiwe. Ukulandela imisindo ekhuphuka njalo kaLya Stark nenkampani, iqembu lentombazane iWesteros Dragons lizilolonga futhi lipheka, nanoma yini enye abayenzayo. Futhi wafunga, evutha intukuthelo evutha ngaphakathi kuye, izinhlansi zokufutheka zivutha ku-inferno evuthayo njengoba esondela kakhulu kumenzi wobubi. Wayezobhubhisa uBrienne Tarth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>